Frozen Figure
by fireman12468
Summary: Alone in her room, that's what they tell us.What happens if Elsa depressed in sadness brought someone to life, made by ice. OFC/Elsa May change the rating as i go along
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know Elsa is only 10 years old at the moment.**

* * *

It had been two years since the incident and Elsa was curled up in a ball on her bed, staring at her hands. Her room once void of ice was now covered. Ice hung from the chandelier causing patterns on the wall and never moved unless the light was turned off. The ground solid ice and like a skating rink easy to fall on. Her desk on the opposite side of the room was now unusable due to the fact that the ice had frozen the cupboards shut, cutting of all paper and writing utensils available.

"Just make it stop. Please just make it stop. Why? Why won't you stop? Mom and Papa don't visit me anymore and i'm not allowed to go and play with Anna cause i hurt her. I wish i had a friend."

The last words were silently whispered as tears had started to fall down Elsa's face. After a couple of minutes the sound of tears started to fade as Elsa started to fall asleep.

As Elsa slept snow started to pile itself on top of snow slowly forming what looked like a rough outline of a girl only inches taller than Elsa herself. The snow than fell apart falling softly onto the ground before slowly disappearing into the ice formed floor leaving a solid ice sculpture of a 10 year old girl. She was short haired and it almost covered her eyes so much that she would barely be able to see past the frozen locks of hair. On her face the girl wore a huge smile with her teeth showing. The girl's clothes was a short sleeved top and a pair of trousers followed by what looked like a belt with a small sword attached at the hip and a small shield slung across her back.

It started at her hands, a small blue glow that slowly started to spread over the the rest of body, replacing ice frozen skin and bones with flesh and bone. The clothes once ice now was as soft as satin, hardened hair once ice was now soft and messily curled. The glow now finished with the body slowly started to absorb itself into the girl until there was nothing left.

There was silence until a crunch echoed round the iced room and a soft clang as the sword and shield were place on the ground. The girl looked around the room before looking down at her hands, slowly clenching them until she got over the slight awe in being alive.

Spotting Elsa asleep in the soft bed a smile came across the girl's face and she slowly removed her shoes leaving bare feet to walk upon the ice covered floor. Reaching the bed the girl gently picked up her friend and placed her under the covers before getting in swell and turning off the light. The girl closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.


	2. Doubtful

It was morning when Elsa drifted awake and not wanting to wake up she snuggled closer into the warmth of her pillow. She lay there for a couple of moments before realizing something was wrong. Her pillow was moving and pillows, they don't move. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a girl of around her age laying beneath her. The girl's brownish black hair messily lay on the pillow slightly covering her face which held a small smile.

Elsa stared at her for a while before deciding that if the girl had come to hurt her than she would of already been hurt or worse dead. After a couple of moments of staring, Elsa poked the girl in the nose watching as a slight frown appeared on the girl's face. A couple of pokes later the girl woke up and smiled up at Elsa causing Elsa to instantly smile back.

No. Don't smile back. We talked about this and we said we were going to act serious until all our questions were going to be answered.

" You can ask me any think and i'll answer," The girl said.

Wait! Have i been talking aloud. No not possible. She must have powers, mind reading powers. Or maybe we are just talking aloud. Quit stop talking.

Elsa released a small breath of cold air before staring down at the girl and with a serious face before she asked, "How did you get in?"

"I didn't get in, i was made here," The girl said a little bit confused.

"Don't you mean you were born here?" Elsa says, eyebrow raised.

"No, i was made. Here. For you. My friend," As soon as those last two words leave the girls face Elsa gasps because she understands what has happened.

"So you're here to be my friend?" Elsa questions a little bit doubtful.

"Yep," The girl says, popping the "p" before grinning the biggest grin that Elsa's ever seen.

"And you won't ever leave me alone right?"

"Nope, not unless you want me two but even them i still might not leave you alone. I'm always going to be here."

Elsa stared at the girl and a smile slowly came across her face. The girl just smile another grin, eyes glinting with a mischievous glint.


End file.
